Pray
by nayru-san
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki siempre supo cual era el deseo de su esposa, pero no quiso cumplirlo y ahora esta aferrado a la esperanza de que lo perdone IchiRuki
1. Prologue

Pray

Prologue.

* * *

-¡Déjame Ichigo!-

-¡Cálmate Rukia!-

-Por favor…-

Y luego solo un vacío, lleno de gritos desgarradores acompañados de lágrimas.

-Te prometo que tendremos muchos hijos…-

Y Rukia le creyó.

* * *

Ku…

Ku…

Kuchiki Rukia siempre confió en su marido.

Confió en él cuando apenas se habían conocidos y su confianza duro y se fortaleció con los años….

_Ese fue su error._

Fue el peor error que Kuchiki Rukia cometió.

Por que no se arrepentía de haber retado a su hermano o de haber roto todas las reglas de su familia.

No se arrepentía de haber gastado una fortuna en la felicidad de los Kurosaki.

Solo se arrepentía de haber confiado en la palabra de Kurosaki Ichigo un día lluvioso en Polonia.

Rukia miró las apenas visibles olas del mar desde donde se encontraba, por que el barranco era demasiado alto.

Suspiró y mientras las gotas de lluvia se llevaban sus esperanzas… saltó, no había dudas, era imposible vivir cayendo desde una altura así.

¿Qué la llevó a esto? Pensó mientras sus venas se llenaban de adrenalina.

Comenzó con un a promesa en Polonia y terminó en un hospital en Japón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Bueno! Este es el prologo de mi fic "Pray"

Que significa rezar, se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción "Pray that you always understand me".

Es uno de los Soundtrack de la peli: Fade to Black

Que entre otros me inspiró para escribir este fic, Solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

**Dejen Review**, recuerden que es una comida esencial, y que me ayudara ha escribir el **siguiente capitulo!.**


	2. Acomodando sucesos

_Manga/ anime Bleach no me pertenece._

Pray

1. Acomodando sucesos

* * *

-… mientras acabe muerta no me importaría-

-¿No crees que es un error revelarle esto a tu posible atacante?-

-Tu decisión no influye de ninguna manera en la mía-

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo y Kuchiki Rukia se conocieron en una situación algo compleja.

Era un día normal él volvía de clases y estaba ensimismado así que ni si quiera se dió cuenta de la chica que caminaba a su lado en su misma situación.

Ichigo soltó su mochila y corrió rápidamente cuando su visión capto la imagen de su familia desmayada en la acera, buscó un culpable y lo encontró a unos cuantos metros de su padre, sonriendo:

-¿Así que tu eres su hijo?- dijo con voz áspera -Por la ineficacia de tu padre mi hermano menor murió y quiero que entienda mi dolor-

Ichigo estaba preparado para pelear, muchas veces ocurría eso, culpaban al medico sin saber que este hizo lo que pudo, aunque nunca nadie había llegado hasta ese extremo, el atacante sacó una pistola y disparó a un lado, apuntó a Yuzu dispuesto a matar.

-¡No lo hagas!- Exclamó Ichigo asustado.

-Si no quieres que una de tus hermanas muera, tendré que matarte a ti ¿Qué te parece? Un trato justo- Ichigo por su familia daría hasta su vida a si que no dudo y avanzó, debía admitir que sentía miedo, pero aún así se apuntó el pecho con el pulgar y gritó:

-¡Vamos mátame!-

-Eres muy inteligente- volvió a decir con su voz áspera el demente, apuntó directo al pecho de Ichigo, este cuando escuchó el sonido de la pistola cerró los ojos fuertemente, esperó el impacto, pero nunca llegó.

Cuando abrió los ojos observó que la bala dirigida a él impactó en una chica que estaba en frente.

-¡Pero que…!- exclamó Ichigo.

-¡Eres un… idiota!- gritó la muchacha con el dolor impregnado en su voz –Con este sacrificio lo único que lograras es el sufrimiento de tu familia.- el pelinaranja encontró razón en las palabras de esa desconocida. La chica comenzó a correr, Ichigo recién reparo en que esta llevaba en su mano una espada de madera, golpeo al atacante en su estomago, dejándolo sin aire y sin fuerza para mantenerse en pie, la pelinegra camino un poco y cayo apoyándose en un poste de luz eléctrica:

-¿Quieres salvar a tu familia…?- le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, ambos estaban al tanto de cómo su enemigo recuperaba el aliento y se preparaba para un nuevo ataque.

-¡Dímela!- soltó mirando como la desconocida se acomodaba mejor y le pasaba la espada de madera. Ichigo sabía que debía hacer, en los ojos azules de la pelinegra había precaución, supo de inmediato a que se debía, pero él no era tan tonto como para matarlo… aún seguía sintiendo miedo pero se esfumó cuando de reojo observó a su familia y a esa chica en el suelo.

Sin esa desconocida hubiese elegido la opción más fácil, y hubiese muerto como todo un cobarde.

Cuando ese incidente acabo, y el cuerpo inconciente del homicida estaba tirado, Ichigo se fijo en la semiconsciente chica.

-Gracias- susurro acercándose. –Desconocida-

-No me llames así- se quejo con la vista fija en los castaños ojos del chico –Mí nombre es Kuchiki Rukia-

-Yo me llamo Kurosaki Ichigo-

La primera impresión de Kuchiki fue que el chico de cabello raro era un idiota impulsivo, y la primera impresión de Kurosaki fue que esa enana era una loca suicida.

Sin si quiera haberlo notado un lazo se creo en ambos, un lazo tan fuerte… tan poderoso que ante las adversidades se mantendría impune y se fortalecería más.

-Cuando me recupere te patearé tan fuerte que te acordaras siempre de mí- siseó Rukia con odio.

-¿A? ¿Por qué?- respondió incrédulo.

-No te hagas el idiota, ¡me pateaste mientras corrías donde el loco ese!- exclamó.

-¿Yo?...- Rukia asintió con rapidez –Oh si… ahora que lo pienso mientras corría sentí pisar un bulto extraño….-

-¡Cómo qué bulto descerebrado!- gritó mientras con su mano derecha le golpeaba el estomago.

Una linda y algo retorcida amistad se inicio en ese momento.

Tan poderosa que cuando el hermano de Rukia hizo acto de presencia dispuesto a acabar con los lazos de ellos dos, no lo logró, de hecho Byakuya comprendió que su intervención hizo que ese lazo se fortaleciera más.

No importaba los obstáculos, cuando alejaron a Rukia miles de kilómetros, Ichigo no dudó en ir a buscarla, tampoco titubeó un ápice en pelear contra todas las dificultades.

Rukia sacrificó muchas cosas por su mejor amigo, algunas que aún al recordarlas la lastimaban, pero creía no arrepentirse jamás, y no dudaría en hacer cualquier cosa por Ichigo Kurosaki.

_Una amistad inquebrantable… que creció tanto que…._

No colapso… no comenzó a cambiar… si no que sus raíces se extendieron tanto que llegaron a rozar un nuevo significado.

Pero los involucrados no lograron saberlo ya que sucedió algo… que de cierta manera creó un poco de reconfortante felicidad, pero creó aun más un profundo dolor.

Hay muchos sucesos que los llevaron a una destrucción masiva, entre ellos esta un nombre:

Kurosaki… Masaki

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.

**B**u**e**n**o**_!_ Este capi sigue siendo una introducción, la verdad para este capitulo no sabía que escribir… tengo todo el fic en mi mente pero… muy desordenado, no quiero que sea demasiado corto, aunque todo lo dirán los review, en el próximo capi comenzará la verdadera acción, no digo que lo que leyeron sea _relleno_, ya que es fundamental cuando llegue _cierta_ persona.

Lo que leen al principio es un spoiler de algún capitulo próximo, a si que no son palabras sin razón, tal vez quien le coloque atención comenzará a desvelar misterios.

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo y espero **Review**, su opinión es importante para mí, si quieren criticarme déjame una critica, amo las criticas constructivas… si quieren comunicarme que les encanto, obviamente son bienvenidas (le hacen bien a mi ego).

Muchísimas gracias por leer. **Dejen review!** Es uno de mis alimentos favoritos!

Hablando de reviews si eres un lector sin cuenta déjenme su mail por favor ya que respondo por esa vía.

**GreXx:**_Muchas, muchas gracias! Espero que hayas leído este capitulo y sigas con la misma opinión (no me gusta defraudar a mis lectores U_U), gracias nuevamente._

_Jojojo pronto te enteraras que fue lo que realmente hizo Ichigo para que Rukia este en ese estado y de verdad querrás matarlo. _

_Bye~_

Nuevamnete Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leer este fic.

Espero sus REVIEWS!!

BYE~


End file.
